You're My Everthing
by Kokoanema101
Summary: It was a normal day until Shirayuki was kidnapped will Zen be able to save her before it's too late. Read and find out


I was walking around the castle grounds when I saw Zen sitting under a tree I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around him

"Hey Zen what are doing" I said

"Hey Shirayuki I didn't see you there. I'm just watching the sunset. Care to join me?" he said as he pulled me on his lap

"Sure" I said leaning my head into his chest where I could feel the reassuring beat of his heart.

LATER THAT EVENING.

It's getting late I thought and I was getting tired I looked up at Zen

"Wanna head back?" I asked

"Sure" he said looking down at me. I got up from his lap and held out my hand. He got on his own two feet and took my hand and we walked back to the castle when we got to my room he wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug.

"I love you he wisped in my ear as he softly kissed my ear and then my neck. Then he kissed my lips and I pulled back saying "I love you too good night" I said in a sleepy voice "sweet dreams my love" he said then he left and went to his room

THE NEXT MORING

I woke up to the noise on my bedroom door I got out of bed and walked to the door and opened it.

"Zen! Hey what are you doing here" I said

"Hey" he replied softly

"Do you need something" I asked

"No I just came to see you I have the day off so I just came to see if you wanted to hang out with me today."

"Sure I have the day off as well." I said

"Great wanna go to the river edge and look at the view?" He asked with a smile on his face

"Yeah I would love that."

"Great lets go" he said as he held my hand.

When we got to the river edge I sat down on the grass Zen beside me we stared at the view for a little bit before I felt he gaze on me I turned to look at him

"Something wrong" I asked

"No I'm just glad to be away from the castle" he said looking at me with wide eyes

I turned to look at him with a worried face "why have you been stressed lately?"

"Yes, I suppose a little" he replied

I kissed him on the forehead "any better?"

"Yeah, thanks" he looked at me lovingly

As time went on and it was starting to get late. We had been sitting here almost all day and it wouldn't be long until Mitsuhide and Kiki would be looking for us. Zen turned around only to see Mitsuhide and Kiki

"As I thought Kiki smiled

Zen and I turned around in shock "

"Its time to come back to the castle" Mitsuhide said with his hands on his hips.

"Okay we are coming" I heard Zen let out a sigh we went back to the castle. Zen walked me to my room

"Goodnight shirayuki" he said lovingly as he then kissed me on the lips

"Goodnight to you too Zen I said kissed him back zen pulled back and walked down the hallway to his chambers I walked in my room and got ready for bed

The next day I woke up to the sound of birds singing outside my window I get up and get dressed the I walk out of my room and head to the herb building on the way I see a tall man walking up to me.

He walked up to me with a sneer on his face, as I felt the fear build up inside me I went to scream but was stopped by a strong hand over my mouth. My eyes widened in fear as I realised I had no home tears began to fall as I thought I would die, it's not dying that scares me it's the fact I would have to leave my beloved zen behind to face the pain of this evil and wicked world.

ZEN POV

I was looking out my window with both fear and anger running through my body I could feel the anger rise to the surface as I smashed my fist into the window, causing the glass to shatter "fuck" I growled "they are dead men walking" I grabbed my sword and rushed out of the castle mounted my noble steed, and galloped of after the men, and my precious Shirayuki, I was gaining on them but I wasn't quite fast enough, "come on faith faster" I pleaded my horse and she sped up as I was inches away from my one true love I leaned forward and thrusted my sword in the back of the man and she looked around in shock and saw me as she reached out her hand I grabbed her and threw her on the back of fa ith and she buried her head into my shoulders and wrapped her arms around my waist, I could tell she was sobbing in fear but now wasn't the time to comfort her when the other man was about to kill us, so I summoned up all my strength and sliced his head off in one swing of my trusted sword. I tapped my legs to faiths side and with my princess right behind me we set off into the sunset.

SHIRAYUKI POV

When we got back to the castle Zen helped me of faith. I was shaking a like hell Zen wrapped his cape around the both of us we walked inside the castle I finally stop shaking and let Zen hold me in his arms as we walk down the hallway I saw Kiki and Mitsuhide walking up to Zen and I

"What happened, Zen" Kiki asked with a question

"Shirayuki was kidnapped by two men" Zen said narrowing his eyes in anger

"where are these men now?" Mitsuhide asks

"It is all taken care off" Zen said still holding me tight in his strong arms

"okay take shirayuki to the living room while me and Kiki go and check the castle grounds to make sure that there is no one else" mitsuhide orded walking by followed by Kiki. Zen and I walked to the living room I walked over to the couch and sat down Zen sat down next to me I put my head on his chest "shirayuki?"

"Yeah?"

"im sorry I was not there with you" Zen said looking down at the ground I lifted my head up to look at him and cupped his face

"Zen don't it was not you falt you came and now im home in your arms"

"But"

"No buts its okay see?"

"youer right" he replied he said putting his arm around me "I love you Shirayuki I love you so much" he said kiss me on the lips

"I love you too Zen" I said kiss him back

We broke apart I leand my head back down on his chest and clost my eyes I didn't know that I fell asleep in Zens arms "Shirayuki" Zen said lightly shaking me to wake up "Sorry did I fall asleep?"

"its okay but its time for dinner" Zen said as he stands up and reached his hand out for me. I took his hand and we walked out of the living room and down the hall to the dining room after we got done eating we went for a walk outside under the stars "it is so beautiful


End file.
